


Carlos and his perfect hair

by sofi_cerise



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, and too much chocolate
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofi_cerise/pseuds/sofi_cerise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay sort beaucoup. Carlos mange trop de chocolat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carlos and his perfect hair

**Author's Note:**

> Le titre est un clin d'oeil à "Welcome to Night Vale". Avec un personnage qui s'appelle Carlos et qui a une coiffure que j'adore, forcement, je ne pouvais pas passer à côté !

Carlos and his perfect hair...

 

En cette fin d'après-midi, Carlos et Evie prenaient le chemin du lycée après avoir été faire des achats en ville. Si Mal et Jay avaient une confiance aveugle en Evie pour leurs tenues et s'en remettaient entièrement à elle, Carlos aimait discuter du tissu, des patrons ou des petits détails avec son amie. C'est pourquoi il l'avait accompagné au magasin de tissus et à la mercerie. Ça et aussi...   
Un petit groupe de lycéens se mit à rire à leur passage et l'un deux leur lança « Regardez qui s'est habillé comme une catin ! » Ce à quoi un autre avait répondu « Tu parles de la bimbo ou du PD ? »  
Et tous avaient ri de plus belle.  
Evie avait serré fort la main de Carlos mais l’adolescent lui tendit les deux paquets qu'il portait. Qu'il se fasse insulter était une chose qui lui passait carrément au dessus de la tête, mais personne, PERSONNE ne disait de mal sur Evie !  
Et puis ils n'étaient que cinq.   
Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était frêle et maladroit qu'il était sans défense. Oh, ça non. Il avait grandi sur l'Ile et s'il y a bien un langage que les gens comprennent là-bas, c'est celui des poings. Bon gré, mal gré, Carlos l'avait apprit, et souvent Jay lui donnait des cours.  
Lorsqu'ils furent à terre, deux d'entre eux se tenant l'entre-jambe en gémissant (Hey ! Vous pensez qu'on se bat comment sur l'Ile ? Les combats ne sont ni propres et ni fair-play. Surtout pas fair-play), Carlos revint un peu boitillant vers Evie. Un de ces imbéciles lui avait donner un méchant coup dans les côtes. Et un autre dans le genou. Mais il souriait et reprit des mains de son amie les paquets.  
-Merci, Carlos. Mais tu n'avais pas à faire ça.  
-Tu as le droit de t'habiller comme tu veux sans te faire insulter. Ni te faire tripoter comme si tu n'étais qu'une foutue marchandise, comme l'autre fois !   
-De toi à moi, après que tu lui ai cassé tous les doigts de la main, je ne sais pas si ce type réessayera. » Puis Evie dit tristement : «Tu vas encore avoir des ennuis...  
-J'aurais des ennuis tant que les gens ne comprendrons pas que les femmes sont des êtres humains !Tu as le droit de marcher dans la rue sans avoir peur, bordel !» Carlos se radoucit « La Bonne Fée me fera un sermon comme quoi il ne faut pas répondre à la violence par la violence et j'aurai un peu plus de devoirs. J'y survivrais, je t'assure.

Evie ne mentionna pas le fait qu'ils l'ai traité de PD. Elle trouvait particulièrement stupide du juger quelqu'un sur sa sexualité… et encore plus stupide de déterminer la sexualité d'une personne d'après son apparence.   
C'était comme si on disait d'elle que c'était une fille facile parce qu'elle portait des jupes courtes…  
Et ce n'est pas parce qu'ils n'avaient pas faux (le descendant De Vil était homosexuel) qu'ils avaient raison ! Elle réprima un soupir de frustration : les gens ici pouvaient être tous aussi stupides et méchants que ceux sur l'Ile !   
Ne voulant pas embarrasser son ami, elle sourit donc à Carlos et reprit la conversation sur le travail de chimie qu'elle aurait à rendre la semaine suivante comme si de rien n'était, jusqu'à ce qu'il la laisse devant la porte de sa chambre.

Carlos déposa les paquets près du lit de son amie, l'embrassa doucement sur la joue et partit en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. La chambre qu'il partageait avec Jay était vide… Encore une fois. Depuis le couronnement de Ben, il était rare que Jay ne sorte pas en galante compagnie.   
Carlos se laissa tomber sur son lit, attrapa un chocolat d'une main en caressant Copain de l'autre. Et puis un autre chocolat. Et un autre. Et encore un autre.  
La personne qui pouvait résister à l'appel du chocolat n'était pas humaine, pensa Carlos.  
Il allait se lever pour allumer une des consoles de jeux quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Jay qui lui sourit. Il avait les cheveux encore humide : il venait de prendre une douche.   
Le cœur de Carlos se serra.  
Jay se vautra sur le lit de son ami :  
-Alors cette virée en ville avec Evie ?   
-On a trouvé ce qu'on voulait. Elle travaille sur un ensemble pour toi, plus couvert pour l'hiver et une robe pour Jane.   
-Cool ! Mais… tu es sur que tu n'es pas le fils d'un ogre, plutôt ? Tu t'es encore mis du chocolat partout…  
Comme Jay tendait la main vers le visage de Carlos, celui-ci se leva vite et se dirigea vers la salle de bain :  
-Je vais nettoyer, merci.  
Carlos réussit à ne pas claquer la porte. Son reflet dans le miroir était livide et il vit qu'en effet il avait du chocolat sur les lèvres, le menton et la joue. Et qu'Evie allait le découper en tout petit morceaux parce qu'il en avait aussi un peu sur sa chemise. Il l'enleva et grimaça de plus belle en voyant l'énorme hématome qui s’étalait sur son flanc. Il se nettoya le visage puis commença a détaché soigneusement la chemise. En s'y prenant tôt, il y avait peu de chance que la tâche résiste !   
Il sursauta quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et grogna :  
-Putain, Jay ! Tu frappes avant d'entrer ! Je vais te le dire combien de fois ?!  
-J'ai pas l'habitude de frapper aux portes quand je vole, tu sais…   
-Excuse rejetée.   
-Ok, ok ! Pardon je ne… QUI T'A FAIT CA ?  
-Quoi ?  
-Le bleu sur tes côtes, Carlos.   
-Oh. Des imbéciles qui ont insulté Evie.   
Sans question supplémentaire, Jay alla farfouiller dans son sac de sport et en sortit un tube.   
-Est-ce que je peux au moins… » Mais voyant Carlos reculer, apeuré, Jay changea la formulation de sa phrase au dernier moment « ...te donner ce tube de crème à l'arnica pour que tu te soignes ? S'il te plaît ? Et passe-moi ta chemise, j'ai une lessive à aller faire de toute façon.   
Comme Carlos ouvrait la bouche, Jay le coupa en souriant :  
-Oui, c'est à 30 degrés. Carlos, j'ai vu Evie en colère une fois. J'ai compris mon erreur et je ne recommencerai plus !  
-Je voulais juste te dire merci.  
-Oh… De. Rien. Carlos ?  
-Oui ?  
-Est-ce que j'ai fais quelque chose ? Ou dis quelque chose ? Qui t'aurai blessé ou t'aurai fais douté de mon amitié ?  
-Non ! Non, non. Tu sors beaucoup alors forcément on se voit moins, c'est tout.  
Mais Carlos était (dans ce cas particulier) un piètre menteur et ne regarda pas Jay dans les yeux. Si celui-ci en fut peiné, il ne le fit pas voir.  
-Tout va bien alors. Tu te tartines avec la crème et je vais faire la lessive, ok ?  
-A toute à l'heure.  
Quand Jay referma la porte de la salle de bain, Carlos s'agrippa au bord du lavabo pour arrêter le tremblement de ses mains.  
Cela aurai été tellement, _tellement_ plus simple si il n'était pas amoureux de son meilleur ami.

Le lendemain après les cours, Jay lui proposa une partie de Mario Kart mais Carlos du refuser : il avait une heure de colle tous les jours pour les deux semaines à venir. Mais au moins la Bonne Fée avait fait preuve de beaucoup de compassion pendant le sermon.   
-Juste après ? » Demanda Carlos, un peu d'espoir dans la voix.  
-Oh… j'ai... un rendez-vous.   
-Oh. D'accord. Amuse-toi bien !  
Si ce soir là, quand Carlos arriva dans leur chambre, il s'affala sur son lit et se gava de chocolat en jouant à _Until Down_ (1), personne n'avait à le savoir, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce _statu quo_ dura pendant trois semaines. Trois semaines à voir Jay et Audrey se partager leurs repas à midi. Trois horribles semaines où Carlos du sûrement engloutir son poids en chocolat.  
Cela dura en fait jusqu'à la soirée bowling du dernier vendredi soir de novembre. Ben avait insisté pour que Carlos vienne avec eux. Eux c'était Mal et Ben, bien sur, Evie sans Doug (qui venait d'être l'heureux tonton de jumeaux et qui était parti chez sa sœur pour l’événement – son cadeau de naissance étant de faire le ménage à fond tous les week-end pendant un mois, pour qu'elle puisse se reposer.) et Jay et Audrey.  
Carlos aurai préféré rester avec Copain et ses jeux vidéo. Oh combien il aurai préféré ça !  
Mais au moins, il aurait Evie.  
Sauf que Ben les prit à part tous les deux et leur demanda très civilement de régler leur problème sur le parking avant d'entrer. Carlos tenta un :  
« -Quel problème ? On n'a pas de problème ! » qui fut balayé d'un simple haussement de sourcil de la part du roi.  
Jay se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux :  
-Je sais que tu n'aimes pas Audrey. Et je suis vraiment désolé de te laisser tomber. Mais… il faudrait juste que tu la connaisse un peu ? Non ! Je t'assure ! Tu sais le jeu auquel tu joues beaucoup en ce moment ? Elle a dessiné une suite en forme de petites vignettes. Sur le futur du frangin…   
-Sérieusement ? Audrey ?  
-C'est pas parce qu'elle joue les princesses potiches qu'elle est creuse.  
-Ma haine n'est clairement pas rationnelle, je le sais.  
-Alors pourquoi tu la détestes tant !?  
En voyant Carlos lever les mains pour se protéger le visage, Jay regretta aussitôt d'avoir crier.

Sur les bancs, Audrey regardait l'interaction des deux garçons de plus en plus préoccupée. Elle murmura :  
-Non… non ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça devait se passer…  
Si Evie était nerveuse elle aussi, c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'Audrey fasse un scandale. Elle s'assit à côté de la jeune femme et demanda :  
-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Veux-tu un chocolat chaud ?  
-Non, merci, je vais bien. C'est… ces deux crétins ! Cela doit faire dix minutes qu'ils sont dehors et ils ne se sont toujours pas embrassé !  
Si Evie la regarda avec des yeux ronds, elle fut rassuré de ne pas être la seule : Ben avait faillit s'écraser le pied avec sa balle de bowling et Mal toussait pour faire passer la gorgée qu'elle venait d'avaler de travers. Evie se reprit la première :  
-Pardon ? Je ne comprends pas…  
-Tu ne comprends pas la notion d'homosexualité, enfin de bisexualité dans le cas de Jay ?   
-Non, non. C'est TOI que je ne comprends pas. Tu es la petite amie de Jay et…  
-Attends, Stop. Je ne suis pas la petite amie de Jay.   
-Mais tu…  
-Loonie a du changer ses heures d’entraînement de kung-fu et on ne peut plus courir ensemble. Je faisais une séance de jogging quand j'ai vu Jay courir lui aussi. Je lui ai demandé si on pouvait faire cette session ensemble. Et… et bien on a parlé entraînement, je lui ai dit qu'on avait une salle de musculation bien équipée mais que déjà avec Loonie, j'avais du mal à y aller… On s'est retrouvé à planifier nos sessions, il me conseillait tel ou tel exercices. Au fils des jours, on s'est mit à parler d'autres choses que de sport. Comics, jeux vidéo… cuisine. Ce qui signifiais pour moi, écouter Jay me raconter que Carlos préférait Marvel à DC (mais de pas beaucoup), à quels jeux Carlos jouait…. Ou me demander si je ne connaissais pas une recette de cookies tout choco pour Carlos. » Audrey se mit mit à rire, un rire sincère qui lui faisait briller les yeux d'un air mutin, avant de demander : « Vous voyez le motif qui se dégage ? Bref. Tout ça pour dire que je ne suis pas amoureuse de Jay mais… je me suis découverte une sorte de … petit frère ? Et je croyais que c'était évident pour tout le monde.   
Evie hocha la tête de gauche à droite :  
-Ce ne l'était pas pour nous… et encore moins pour Carlos.

Carlos, justement, tournait en rond pendant que Jay, assis sur le capot de la voiture de Ben, lui expliquait à peu près la même chose. Le fils De Vil le regardait d'un air suspicieux :  
-Ce n'est pas ta petite amie ?!  
-Non ! C'est comme avec Mal : j'aime passer du temps avec elle, mais je n'ai AUCUNE envie de la déshabiller.   
Comme Carlos allait ouvrir la bouche Jay ajouta précipitamment :  
-Tu pourrais me donner un peu de crédit ! C'est la seconde règle ! « Ne deviens jamais l'ami de quelqu'un simplement pour coucher avec. Deviens son ami pour être son ami ! »  
Carlos se mit à rire et Jay bouda :  
-Quoi ?! C'est toi qui les as fixé ces règles.  
-Oui, je me rappelle nos disputes à ce sujet…  
-Père m'a apprit à voler dès que j'ai su marcher ! Et voler c'est prendre quelque chose sans le consentement de la personne ! D'ailleurs rien de ce que fait un Méchant ne prend en compte le consentement de la personne ! Mince regardes nous, avec les cookies pour rendre Ben amoureux ! J'appelle pas ça du consentement.  
-Mais tu as dis le mot, Jay : « rien de ce que fait un MECHANT »…   
-Je sais Carlos, je sais. Ce n'est pas comme si on n'avait pas eu cette discussion des centaines de fois...  
Un silence désagréable s'en suivit. Jay se racla la gorge :  
-Carlos ? Est-ce que qu'être ami avec une personne PUIS tomber amoureux, ça brise la seconde règle ?   
-Techniquement non. Parce que tomber amoureux, ça se contrôle pas.   
-Oh. Et tu ferais quoi à ma place ?  
-Je me dirais que tant qu'Audrey est heureuse, je le suis aussi. Et j'essayerais de passer à autre chose.  
Jay cligna des yeux et demanda, un peu abasourdi :  
-Tu es amoureux d'Audrey ?  
-Non, mec ! Je me mettais à ta place !   
-Je ne suis PAS amoureux d'Audrey !   
Faisant toujours les cent pas, Carlos se passa les deux mains dans les cheveux avant de gémir :  
-Rhaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Avoir cette discussion sans chocolat est une torture !  
Un autre silence désagréable s'en suivit, qu'une fois encore Jay brisa :  
-Et donc… passer à autre chose, ça prend combien de temps ?  
-Oh, ça fait plus de trois ans et j'y suis toujours pas arrivé.  
-Trois ans ?! Tant que ça ?!  
-Tu es difficilement oubliable, Jay.  
-Ouais, je sais ! » Jay hocha la tête d'un air satisfait avant de se décomposer :  « … Attends ?! QUOI ?!  
Carlos avait l'air mortifié et marmonnait quelque chose comme quoi lui et sa grande gueule aimeraient bien disparaître sous terre. Jay se retrouva aussitôt devant lui et d'une main, il lui faisait lever le visage pour croiser son regard.  
-Carlos ?   
-Ok, j'ai merdé ! On peut faire comme si tu savais pas et reprendre notre routine, hein ?   
-Non Carlos.   
-Non ?  
-Non. Par contre on peut commencer par aller faire cette fichue partie de bowling et demain, après mon jogging avec Audrey, on pourrait aller aux arcades ? Et puis après, aller au fast-food ? J'en connais un qui sert des frittes orgasmiques. Si, Carlos, mieux que le chocolat. Et leurs hamburgers sont à se damner.   
-Comme une sorte de rendez-vous ?  
- _C'est_ un rendez-vous, Carlos.  
-Oh. Mais pourquoi ?  
-Parce que j'en ai envie. Et que toi aussi ?  
-Mais pourquoi TU en as envie ?!  
-J'en sais rien, Carlos ! C'est comme ça depuis longtemps ! Juste… juste que Père voulait des petits-enfants. Juste que je savais pas comme gérer ça. Et encore moins sans bousiller notre amitié !  
Carlos resta silencieux, mais cette fois, le silence était confortable. Il demanda avec un sourire en coin :  
- « Et tu n'embrasses pas au premier rendez-vous je suppose ?  
-Non. Avant.

Plus tard, Evie su de source sur que c'était _mieux_ que le chocolat.

 

FIN

 

(1) Until Down : un jeu de type survival horror (je n'y ai pas joué personnellement, mais c'est pas un jeu très drôle ^^')


End file.
